The Cancer Treatment Program is stratified for purposes of monitoring, analyzing and planning the allocation of resources. A stratification form is used by DCT staff to collect, aggregate, and tabulate monthly budgetary information. This information is then evaluated periodically to determine the adequacy of funding for each R&D line item. The raw data for this DCT budget management system is obtained by the automation of contract data input via RCB, NCI; direct operations data input via DFM and the NCP-MIS; and cooperative group grants information via DCRRC, NCI. The stratification forms have been designed to capture Disease- and Modality-oriented budget information, which is then applied to the financial data. Differentiation between "Research" and "Support" is also indicated. With the assistance of DMB, DCRT, a mailing label system is being developed. This system will enable us to consolidate the diverse mailing lists now in use at DCT and is similar to the system already in operation at DRG, NIH.